


3 Times Afton Was an Idiot, and 1 Time Afton Admitted it

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: #1 Parent goes to: W Afton!, Lee!William, M/M, Platonic male/male relationship, William Afton gets Stuck A Lot, William Afton is an Idiot, ler!henry, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Throughout the years of working together, Henry has always decided that Will was the idiot between the two. William accidentally proves this 4 separate times throughout their business partnership, and actually admits it on the 4th time!
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	3 Times Afton Was an Idiot, and 1 Time Afton Admitted it

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! 1st FNAF fanfic in a month! Feels good to be writing William and Henry again. I missed these two.

Henry was trying to work on the inner workings of Foxy. He had just finished putting some wires through the head and spread them onto its shoulders. With the cords in place, Henry started taping them down to the endoskeleton. 

He was so busy working on Foxy, that he barely noticed the presence of William walking up behind him with a Freddy Fazbear plush and a Bonnie plush. 

Henry started connecting the cords together, when he felt two things hopping on his back. Henry lifted an eyebrow, but ignored it to try and plug the cords into the arm cords. 

“Hey Freddy!” Bonnie (William with a high voice) said, shaking back and forth. 

“Yes Bonnie?” Freddy (William with a low voice) replied. 

“I’m very curious about those weird guys in that bright office. Who are they?” Bonnie asked. 

Freddy bounced himself up to the top of Henry’s shoulder. “You don’t know? They created us! They created me, and you!” Freddy told the bonnie plush. 

“Really?! I didn’t know that!” Bonnie reacted. 

Henry blinked and stared into the abyss in slight annoyance. “William, what are you doing?” He asked. 

Ignoring Henry’s question, William turned Freddy’s body around to Bonnie as if he had just heard the stupidest thing ever. “You...didn’t know...that Henry Emily and William Afton are our creators?” Freddy reacted. 

William made Bonnie jump onto Henry’s other shoulder. “Well yeah, I knew that.” Bonnie replied. “But who are those people in the offices, making noises and ruining our speakers?” Bonnie asked. 

Freddy looked at Bonnie with flat anger. William started shaking Freddy front and back in anger. “THOSE ARE HENRY EMILY AND WILLIAM AFTON, YOU NUMB NUT!” Freddy (William) shouted. 

Henry waved the plushes off his shoulders. “Stop that! I’m trying to work!” Henry told him. 

William only continued. “...He doesn’t like us…” Bonnie (high-pitched William) told Freddy. 

“Why not?” Freddy Fazbear (deep-voiced William) asked. 

“I don’t know. He sounds cranky.” Bonnie reacted. 

William moved Freddy closer and closer to Henry’s face. Finally, Freddy shook back and forth a little. “Yeah, you’re right. He DOES look cranky!” Freddy replied. 

“Alright, that’s enough. Showtime’s over, dumbass.” Henry ordered, taking the plushies from William and walking away from him. 

Even without the plushies, William was still doing the voices. “NOOO! WILLIAM! HELP US! THE EVIL HENRY IS TAKING US AWAY!” Bonnie shouted. 

“Let us go, fiend! You may have made us, but you know better than to kidnap your own creations!” Freddy yelled at Henry. 

Henry turned around and yeeted both the plushes at William. William just laughed as both plushes bounced off his chest. “Ohohokahahay, ohokahay! I’m done! I’m done!” William laughed. 

“You’re so annoying.” Henry told him. 

William snorted a little and turned his voice into Bonnie’s again. “Wow! What an asshole!” William (Bonnie) declared. 

William quickly ducked as an empty metal trash can was thrown at him next! 

...Followed by a backpack.

[A Couple Weeks Later] 

Henry and William were getting all the TV’s set up to display all the camera footage. They just finished getting the equipment in, and they were now connecting everything. 

Well...More like Henry was. William had to be temporarily banned from touching the techy stuff because he kept messing up the cord placements. 

At least he was being careful when bring the equipment into the place.

“One small question: Why is the security guard’s office way in the back?” William asked. 

“Because we wanted the security guard completely separated from the kids activities.” Henry replied. 

“Why couldn’t we put the office upstairs?” William asked. 

Henry slowly turned to look at him. “...How many times have you been here, exactly?” Henry asked. 

“The same amount of times as you.” William replied. 

Henry plugged a cord into the machine without even looking, and stared at William in pure disbelief. “I’m surprised you’re not aware of this… but we have NO upstairs!” Henry told him. 

“We don’t?” William clarified. 

Henry pushed the front of William’s hat bill down. “Where would the upstairs be? Huh? There’s no hidden stairs.” Henry told him. 

William fixed his hat. “But...I thought the vents might lead somewhere.” William offered, proving just how little common sense he’s developed over the years. 

Henry wheezed and looked away. “Ihif you think the vents are gonna lead you somewhere, then you can go find out for yourself.” Henry joked. 

William blinked a couple times, before smiling and grabbing a nearby step ladder. 

Henry continued to plug in the cords on his own. He plugged a few of the cords into the 2nd TV to get it turned on, and then started to plug all the cameras into the two Beta recorders and plug that into the two TV’s. Soon, the video footage started showing up! 

Henry slowly removed his hands from the technology in accomplishment. “Hey Will! Check it out, I got the cameras set up!” Henry declared. 

Suddenly, Henry heard a metal clang that could’ve come from far away. Henry dropped his arms to his sides and widened his eyes. 

He did not...Did he?! 

Henry looked over to the left and right, trying to determine which vent he could’ve gone into. To find this out, Henry looked for the location of the step ladder. After a bit of walking around, Henry quickly found the step ladder set up under the left vent. 

Wow...He really went and did it…

Henry folded up the step ladder and carried it with him while he walked the vents’ pathway. Halfway down the vent direction, Henry set up the step ladder. “Hey Will! You in here?” Henry asked before knocking on the vent. 

“HEY HENRY! IMAGINE IF I DIED IN HERE! HOW LONG WOULD MY BODY GO UNFOUND?” William asked out of nowhere. 

Henry widened his eyes. “I-...What?” Henry asked, knowing it was a joke, but still slightly worried. 

Suddenly, a clanging sound was heard. Henry started running further down the hall, following the vent’s direction and looked around for an exit to the vent. But a couple seconds later, Henry watched as a vent door opened, and William came falling out of the vent with a loud shriek. William hit the floor with a loud splat, and Henry widened his eyes in surprise and horror. Holy CRAP! 

Henry sprinted up to him. “Are you okay?!” Henry asked, staring at his best friend’s body. 

William’s body was completely covered in vent dust, and the dust was STILL raining down from the vent screen he opened. William blinked in surprise. “Ow.” He muttered. 

Henry couldn’t help himself: the man bursted out laughing at William’s stupidity! “Whyhyhy did you ACTUALLY climb in the vents?!” Henry asked. 

William blinked and looked away, slightly flustered. “...Because I wanted to know if there was a secret door.” William replied. 

Henry just laughed further and mentally thanked himself for getting the cameras plugged in and recording when he did. 

[A few weeks later:] 

Henry was cracking open a couple beers, and handed one of them to William. “A toast: to the success of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria!” Henry declared. 

“Cheers!” William and Henry both declared, clinging the noses of their beers together before taking a gulp out of their bottles. 

Elizabeth huffed at her regular cup. “I want a glass bottle!” Elizabeth begged. 

“Can I have one too?” Michael asked. 

William just about choked on his beer. “Hohold up, what? No! This is big boy juice.” William told him. 

“But I’m a big boy.” Michael argued. 

“I can’t have it because I’m a girl?” Elizabeth asked. 

Henry looked at William with a ‘look what you’ve done’ look on his face. “Big girls can have the juice too. But very big girls, who make good choices.” Henry told them both. 

“I’m a big girl. I can make good choices.” Elizabeth argued. 

Henry narrowed his eyes. Can she tho? Can she really? 

Suddenly, William stood up and walked to the kitchen. “Tell you what: I can make it up to you.” William decided, before grabbing his empty beer collection off the high shelf. William pulled out a pair of smaller, high life beer bottles out of the collection and rinsed the bottles out good. Then, William grabbed some apple juice from the fridge, and dumped some apple juice into both the bottles. “There! Now you can enjoy having bottles too.” William told the kids, handing them the fake beers. 

“Thank you Dad!” Michael said happily. 

“Yay! Thanks Daddy!” Elizabeth declared happily. 

“You’re welcome!” William replied. 

Henry widened his eyes. “I...that’s smart..,but also so stupid! Will, your wife is going to be FURIOUS!” Henry yelled. 

William scoffed and waved it off. “It’ll be fine when she tastes it.” William replied. “Besides: she knows I’m not stupid.” William told him. 

Henry lifted an eyebrow. “Does she now?” Henry muttered to him. 

“Yeah.” William replied. 

“I’d beg to differ.” Henry mentioned. 

“And why is that?” William asked. 

“Because you’re actually a lot more stupid then you let on.” Henry argued. 

William looked at Henry. “Rude.” He reacted. 

“Not rude when it’s true.” Henry added. 

Michael and Elizabeth were giggling while they watched. 

“I’m surprised you never learned to keep your opinions to yourself.” William reacted. 

“This isn’t an opinion. This is fact.” Henry shot back. 

“Fact or opinion, you should be keeping it to yourself.” William told him. 

Suddenly, the entire conversation came to a halt when William’s wife walked into the back door. William turned to Henry with a smirk. “Let’s let the woman in the house determine this.” William said proudly. 

...William wound up getting himself into big trouble. He was yelled at later for ‘encouraging their children to be child alcoholics’, and wasn’t trusted alone with the kids for a week or so after that. 

[A Couple Weeks Later:] 

William was trying to fix a knot in the curtain rope while standing on a step ladder. 

...Yyyyup! This wasn’t gonna go well. 

It took the man another 10 minutes to get himself stuck to the curtain rope upside down. Exactly how did William end up getting himself stuck this way? Not even William knows. 

“Henry? A little help?” William asked. 

Henry was under the stage, setting up more chairs and tables for the bigger party population that was gonna come in a couple days. “ONE SECOND…” Henry yelled back. 

William waited for Henry to come crawling out of there. And thankfully, he did! Henry crawled out from under the stage with a few more chairs and placed them down. “Okay. What’s going on Wi-” Henry wheezed and bursted out laughing at the hilarious sight in front of him: 

William was hanging upside down by his foot in front of the curtain. “Uuuuh...Oh boy…” He muttered, feeling slightly awkward about the predicament. 

“HOHOHOW DIHID YOU MANAGE THIS?!” Henry asked, just falling into even more laughter. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think I even WANNA know. All I know is I want down.” William told him. 

Henry nodded. “Okay, okay.” He said, rolling up his sleeves and working on getting him down. 

“Hey William, I’m gonna need to remove your shoe to get you out.” Henry let him know. 

“Okay.” William replied. 

Henry removed William’s shoe and...as much as Henry wanted to help William out, Henry thought he’d be able to take advantage of the situation. So, Henry tightened the curtain’s hold on William, and started tickling his foot. William squealed! “WAIT! Hehehenry! Stahahap!” William giggled. 

Henry paused and lifted his hand away for a second. “Why should I?” Henry asked, before resuming his tickling. 

“HAhahaha! Nohohoho dohohohon’t! Lehehet mehehe gohohoho!” William giggled, wiggling around as he tried to kick him. But Henry grabbed his other free foot, removed the sock right away, and started tickling that one as well! “HEHEY! EEEEHEhehehehehe! Quihihihihihit thahahahat!” William ordered helplessly. 

Henry chuckled deeply. “Not until you admit you’re the dumbass in this friendship.” Henry told him. 

William looked up at Henry and blinked...That’s it? “Ihihi’m a duhuhumbahass. Yohohohou knohohow thihihihis ahahalreheady!” William told him through his laughter. 

Henry guffawed! “Wow! That was quick!” Henry reacted. “But because that was too quick, I’m not gonna stop quite yet.” Henry decided. 

“Whahahahat?! Whyhyhyhyhy?! Whahahat’s soho fuhuhun ahahabohout tihihicklihihing mehehehe?!” William asked him. 

Henry stopped tickling the man and knelt down to William’s head. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the fact that you snort when tickled hard enough? Maybe it’s the fact that your face goes all red anytime you’re receiving physical love? Maybe it’s even the fact that you’re super ticklish and that makes it fun!” Henry told him. 

William looked away a little and blushed. Even just getting compliments could turn him into a tomato. “Rude.” William accused. 

Henry lifted an eyebrow and smiled. “Cutie.” Henry retorted. 

William immediately felt his blush increase. Not wanting this to happen, William pointed at Henry. “Rude.” William shot back. 

“Cutie.” Henry just shot back. 

William was taken back. He was really gonna start this, huh? Well, 2 can play that game! “Rude!” William told him again, poking his forehead. 

Henry smirked and booped his nose. “Cutie.” He replied confidently. 

Oh god no...Not the snoot boops too! How dare! “RuUuUuUude!” William whined. 

“Cuuuutieeee.” Henry sing-songed. 

William decided to finally get him back. “Not. cute.” William argued, poking his sides. 

“Hehehey! Don’t be starting to turn this around on me!” Henry reacted, grabbing William’s arms. 

William chuckled a little out of playfulness. “Ahand why shouldn’t I?” William asked. 

“Because you’re a lot more ticklish than I am. That’s why.” Henry argued back. “And I’m not the one stuck upside down at the moment.” Henry added. 

“And I’m not the one tickling the person upside down instead of getting them down.” William argued back. 

“I’m not tickling you now, am I?” Henry clarified. 

“No, but you’re being rude.” William argued back. 

“How rude?” Henry asked. 

William leaned in a little and whispered in his face. “All the rude.” He whispered. 

“That’s it!” Henry finally let go of William and skittered his fingers on his ribs and sides. 

“WahahAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHENRYHYHYHY! NOTTHERIBS! NOT THE RIHIHIHIBS!” William shouted through his laughter. His arms were right against his chest, pushing against Henry’s tickling fingers. They weren’t stopping him from tickling at all. If anything, they were encouraging Henry to tickle him more! 

Henry moved his hands to his belly, and started squishing and squeezing. William threw his head back and just CACKLED! Henry was giggling and laughing alongside him. “Man! Your Mom must’ve had a BLAST tickling you!” Henry reacted. “Do your kids know how ticklish you are?” Henry asked him. 

“YEHEHEHES! THEHEHEY TIHIHICKLE MEHEHE AHAHALL THEHEHEHE TIHIHIHIHIME!” William replied. 

“Well I can see why! Your reactions are priceless!” Henry told him. 

“IHIHIHI WAHAHANT DOHOHOHOWN PLEHEHEHEASE!” William asked politely, despite his ticklish conundrum. 

Henry nodded his head. “Alright. I’ll let you down, Will.” Henry replied, standing back up. 

William took a moment to get some air back into his lungs, and waited patiently for Henry to get him down. As he was undoing the curtain, however, Henry snuck a few tickles under his toes. 

And would you believe it?! William snorted! Like, actually snorted! 

Henry gasped and threw a fist into the air. “YES! I got a snort!” Henry shouted proudly. 

William whined and covered his flustered face as he giggled immediately after. “Ehehehehevihihihil…” William muttered out loud. 

Henry looked down at William and narrowed his eyes. “What did you just call me?!” Henry asked, crossing his arms. 

William uncovered his eyes and looked up at Henry. “Ehehe...ehevil?” William replied awkwardly. 

...It ended up taking a lot longer for William to get down.


End file.
